Love Bites Next Chapter Coming Soon
by xiayou
Summary: Although Alucard and Seras's relationship grows more closer with each passing day, there may be a lady vampire from his past that will prevent it from progressing any more...at the moment.
1. Chapter 1: Restless

Hi there! This is my first fanfic ever on this website! Don't let that scare you, though. I know my ABC s and 123 s. I also have a very eager sister who is reading this fanfic as I make it so everything will be fine! Well, I know that you came here to read it so I will go now. I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to review, but please don't flame. I will warn you now. There is a definite Alucard and Seras pairing, and two new characters will come on the scene. Do not fear, though, for they will make this story even more hilarious. It's also rated T if you didn't figure that out yet. I rated it that just to be safe. Now, enjoy.

-Xiayou

Almost forgot! **Disclaimer: **I do not own Hellsing in any way or fashion. I only own this fic and my characters.

* * *

**Love Bites**

"Two weeks...It's been two weeks since our last mission, Master." Seras sighed a sigh of perpetual boredom while sipping her dinner, consisting of a bag of O+ blood, and sitting at a wooden table with Alucard in her room. The blonde fledgling and her master exhausted every activity that they could think of to keep them preoccupied...Well, almost every activity.

Alucard grunted in agreement while drinking his dinner from a crystal wine glass, lying back in his wooden chair with his feet propped up on the table. A minute of silence with the accompaniment of the chime of a grandfatherclock in the hallway followed.

Seras finally looked up from her now empty bag to the eyes...er..orange goggles of her master's. "Master?" Alucard regarded her with a look of pure boredom. "Yes?" Seras hesitated a bit and blushed. "Well...We have done a lot of things to occupy our time these past weeks...and..." Alucard's eyes held a gleam of hope. "Yes?"

She bashfully looked away from him, her hands fidgeting with her usual blue mini skirt. "...We have not done _everything_.." A grin started to form on the elder vampire's face. "Police girl...Are you suggesting we.." The girl vampire nodded in agreement. "Yes!"

Alucard's grin widened. "But what if someone hears or sees us?" Seras stood up and slammed her hands on the table, a smirk on her face. "I don't care!" The Nosferatu chuckled and, while adjusting himself in a standing position and setting down his empty glass, removed his trademark hat, goggles, coat, and tie. He then gazed at her with his ruby red eyes, and the same grin was on his face. "Police girl, I might be a little rough with you."

Seras nodded and walked over to him. "Don't worry, Master. I like it that way." A shiver of excitement ran through him. "Good..." Alucard pushed her gently against the nearest wall and bent down near her right ear. "Let's get started, shall we?" He ran his tongue along her cheek.

"Tag. You're it." The black-haired vampire ran out of the room laughing. The fledgling had to get over her initial shock of her master's tongue sliding along her cheek. _Seras...Get a grip! It was just your master's tongue...His very long, seductive... _She then shook her head and whipped her cheek roughly. "No fair, Master!" Seras quickly ran out the door after him.

* * *

Hehe. Get your minds out of the gutter! Sorry this chapter is short, but I really wanted to end at this point. As for the new characters, they probably won't arrive until the third chapter. I will update as I write and type my fanfic. Until the next chapter, see ya! 

- Xiayou

A/N: Sorry for the spacing issue! I hope I fixed it now.


	2. Chapter 2: Playtime

Hello everybody! I'm back and with another chapter! Sorry it took so long. It was due to writer's block and being busy. Have no fear, though, because the next two chapters should be a breeze for me. Also, I want to thank everyone for the reviews! You are so sweet, and I fixed those spacing errors in the first chapter. Well, I shall let you get to the story. As always, please review!

- Xiayou

Ah. One more thing: **Disclaimer: **I do not own Hellsing in anyway or fashion except for this fanfic and my characters. Isn't that a shame?

* * *

Seras tried her absolute best to catch up to her master, but she eventually lost sight of him in a matter of minutes. Realizing that she will never catch up to him, she sat on the carpeted manor floor in frustration. "I did not know he was _that_ fast! How am I going to catch him now?..." An idea suddenly came to mind, and the police girl grinned in anticipation. "He doesn't have me licked yet!...Oh, the irony." She quickly got up and went to work on her plan.

After running for what seemed like forever, Alucard finally looked over his shoulder. His fledgling was no where in sight. He came to a halt and shook his head. "To think, I thought Police Girl could keep up with _me_. Apparently she is a lot slower than I thought, even with her powers." Letting out a brief sigh of disappointment, he walked towards the kitchen in search of a snack of blood. When he was about to enter the kitchen, a scream of pure pain rang through his mind. "MASTER!" The Nosferatu's blood ran cold...er...way colder than usual. "Seras!" He quickly vanished to her location.

When he felt his body materialize, the vampire looked around until he spotted his fledgling. By the looks of it, she seemed to have fell down the stairs. Seras was upside down on the bottom steps of the stairs; arms outward and knees leaning toward each other with her eyes closed. Alucard grinned and made his way to his klutz of a servant. His prior feelings of worry were soon gone as Seras stirred with a touch of his silk-gloved hand on her cheek. She blinked at him with a confused look, and her eyes weren't focusing as they should. His grin turned into a frown as he withdrew his hand. So much for his feelings of worry being gone.

"Seras. Look at me. What happened?" The female vampire slowly moved her ruby red eyes in his direction. "M-Master...Your voice. It's so deep and comforting." Alucard couldn't believe what she was saying. Yes. His voice was very seductive and deep, but there was something bothering him. How could a mere trip down the stairs hurt a vampire so much? "Seras. You didn't answer my question. What happened?" With her left hand, she motioned for him to come closer. The elder vampire obliged and leaned forward.

Seras put her lips close to his ear. "Well, Master. It was all a foolish attempt to tag you back." Before he could respond, his fledgling flipped up the stairs and landed on her feet with the grace of a cat. "And it worked! You are such a push-over!" Alucard looked up at her, his regular grin back on his face. "You didn't tag me, Police Girl."She tugged on her right ear. The No-Life King touched his ear. Even through his silk glove, he knew it was moist with her saliva. Leaving him with that and a "Hahaha!" she bolted down the hallway. Alucard stood up and licked his right index finger and thumb. "What a naughty fledgling I have, but..." He pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket of his pants. "...I can be even naughtier." With a chuckle, he bounded up the stairs. Then he yelled, "Ready or not, here I come!" and pursued his target.

Seras skipped down the hallway. Not a smart choice of movement, but she didn't care. She was giggling over the fact that her master called her by her name. "He called me Seras! Master called me Seras and with such concern in his voice! I am so happy! Nothing can ruin this moment!" _How about being tackled to the ground?_ The fledgling stopped. "Wha?" She looked over her shoulder. Running towards her at a speed that surpassed a cheetah's was her master with a huge grin on his face. With a yelp of surprise, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

_Stupid, Seras! You should have known better! There is no way you are going to out-run him!_ Alucard's voice slipped into her thoughts. _Giving up already, Police Girl?_ She shook her head. Then she spotted her window of opportunity just ahead of her. In one swift, flowing movement, she tucked, rolled, and leaped into a room, just narrowly escaping her Master. Then Seras slammed the door shut and locked it. Putting her hands on her hips, she smiled and nodded at the door proudly, admiring her accomplishment. Now, before we continue on with the story, we all should realize that this _is not_ an accomplishment on Seras's part, although her acrobatic moves were quite impressive. Okay, back to the story.

Seras inhaled the sweet aroma of cigar and peppermint in the sanctuary of Sir Hellsing's office and looked around, noticing that it was very tidy and organized, especially her desk. Its usual clutter of miscellaneous papers and items were now organized neatly and carefully. The police girl smiled to herself. "I am so luck Sir Hellsing isn't here. She would kill me." "You can say that again."

Seras jumped. Standing at the door with his black, now messy hair over his eyes was her master. With her mouth agape, she asked, "How did you get in here!" "Same as always," he answered while closing and locking the door. Seras slapped her forehead. _I am so stupid! He can phase through walls! How did I forget_ that! Alucard chuckled to himself. "You are forgetting _many _things, my dear." She looked taken aback. "My dear! What is that suppose to mean!"

Her master finally looked up at her, a sensuous and playful grin on his face. "Let's get started, shall we?" Seras smiled nervously. "Now, where have I heard that before?" With the same grin on his face, Alucard pulled out the handcuffs from earlier. The younger vampire's eyes widened. She pointed weakly at the shiny object held in her master's hand. "I don't suppose I'm getting arrested, am I?" Alucard walked slowly towards her. "Depends on what you mean by 'getting arrested'."

Sir Integra Hellsing and Walter were laughing together from a story he told her while they were sharing a cup of late night tea. They were walking down the hall toward her office. She smiled at her faithful butler and friend. "Thank you so much for the tea and company, Walter. Now I can have a great night of sleep for once." Walter nodded as he brushed back a few loose strands of his black hair. "It was my pleasure, Sir Integra. It is always a joy serving you. Also, it is so nice seeing you in such a wonderful mood!" The blonde-haired and blue-eyed owner of Hellsing grinned. "Well, I have all of my paper work done. Oh! Let me show you the best part. My office is so neat! I even smoked a cigar to celebrate." Walter chuckled. "Since when did you need a special occasion to smoke your cigars, Sir Integra?" She rolled her eyes playfully. "Here we are! Wait until you see my desk. All of my papers have been tediously organized. It took forever! I even have a surprise for Seras and Alu.."

She froze by her door. Walter looked at her quizzically. Integra motioned for him to hurry over. He obeyed and listened with his boss. They could hear the two vampires as clear as spotting a ghoul in a crowd of humans. "Master! That hurts!" "You're the one who said you like it rough." Walter and Integra stared at each other with looks of astonishment. "Besides, this is fun!" "Whatever you say, Master." Walter looked at Integra with curiosity. "You don't think they're..." Integra frowned at the door. "For their sakes they better not mess up my office." With a nod to each other, they kicked open the door. "WHAT THE HE.." Integra felt like she had just been slapped in the face with Seras's Harkonnen. No. It wasn't the fact that her servant was strattling Seras Victoria who was handcuffed and had tape over her mouth, although thank God they were clothed. It wasn't the fact that they were "entertaining" themselves in her office. What killed her was the fact that they were on _her_ desk with _her _papers scattered on the floor. Her pride and joy that she cleaned and _tediously_ organized for hours was in disarray. Can they _even_ comprehend that! No matter. They were about to experience true Hell.

As if sensing what was to become, Walter slowly inched his way over to a corner. Alucard flashed a grin at his master as he got off the desk. "Ever heard of knocking before entering, Master?"Sir Integra was shaking from anger. "As I asked before, what the hell were you two doing on _my_ desk!" Alucard looked at her as if she was the most stupid thing he ever laid eyes on. "Well, Master, when a man and a woman decide that they like each other, they.." "NOT THAT!"she roared.

As Integra pointed at her scattered things on the floor and yelled at Alucard about the importance of them as well as other things, Walter walked over to Seras and removed the handcuffs and tape that was on her. "Are you okay, Seras?" She nodded. "Yeah. He was so..." Walter looked at her with concern. "Scary?" Seras shook her head. "Amazing! We didn't do anything, mind you, but if we did it would have been incredible!" Walter shook his head and chuckled as he gathered the items off the floor and returned them to their rightful places. Seras hopped off of the desk and helped him.

Alucard now had his trademark red hat, goggles, coat, and tie back on. He was looking rather impatient. "Look, Master. I didn't mean to mess up your precious desk. See! Walter and Police Girl are fixing it up right now." Integra still looked upset, but who could blame her. Her wonderful day ended terribly. She sighed. "To think I finally had a mission for you two." Both vampires perked up and looked at her. "A mission!" they said in unison. "Yes!" Sir Hellsing smiled and clapped. Alucard grinned at his master. "What is it!"

The happy and smiling woman was gone in a matter of seconds. "None of your damn business. Now get the hell out of my office, except for Walter." Without another word Seras scrambled out the door. Alucard stayed in the office in defiance. "Why are you acting like this?" Integra walked over to her now clean desk, sat down in her comfy chair, got and lit her cigar, and looked her vampire in the eyes. "I'm Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, bitch. Now get out of my office. That's an order."With a glare and a grunt, Alucard left his master's office by phasing through a wall.

Walter chuckled as he stood by her desk. "Hell have no fury like a woman scorned, although I was expecting a lot more from you." Integra grinned to herself. "It's not over yet, Walter. Not by a long shot." She pulled out a folder from a compartment inside her desk and tossed the file on it with a laugh. "They want a mission, I'll give them a mission." Inside the file was a lone picture of a brown-skinned, red-eyed vampire with long, flipped hair. She was wearing a beautiful, red, revealing kimono decorated with moons and stars of gold and silver. Although her smile was beautiful and kind, her eyes showed otherwise. Underneath the picture was only one word: **DANGEROUS.**

* * *

Well, well! How was that for a chapter? Nice and long, too. Once again I want to thank everyone for the reviews. You don't know how happy it makes me when I look at my email and see that I have a review for my fanfic! You are all wonderful. I will try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible! Much love!

- Xiayou


End file.
